


樱花树上的少年与歌声[15][16]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[15][16]

[15]

自从建立那幢大楼，梦之咲学院的三年级生活有了天翻地覆的变化。大家在明确未来方向后，开始把更多的精力放在个人学习或是事务所的活动上，校园内的梦幻祭反而成了一年级和二年级学生的主舞台。三年级生偶尔会在特殊的演唱会上亮相吸睛，向后辈展现高年级的风采。

Trickstar的日程表上，几乎每一天都是满的。没有太多时间允许明星沉浸在自己的悲伤中，工作与学习过于忙碌他甚至需要队友反复提醒他组合的练习时间与活动安排。作为队长的北斗怀疑自己会比真绪先秃。

天祥院英智倒是精明得很，扔给Trickstar的活只会多不会少。每每递来新企划，他的笑容总过于彬彬有礼，令人脊背发凉，无法说“不”。

事务所正在策划一档新的综艺节目，Trickstar作为首期嘉宾被大Boss无情地扔去大山里参与野外探险活动。吃住条件差，手机没信号，行程全靠走，还有各种奇怪的任务要求他们完成。

唯一令明星欣慰的是，他暂时不用为校园里偶遇夏目而尴尬了。在远离城市与现代信息设备的日子里，他可以静下心来认真地思考夏目留给他的问题。他从来不是个轻言放弃的人，很难过是没错啦，伤心也不能当饭吃啊，没人规定过表白的次数限制，当然要是夏目一次次拒绝自己的话……

“啊啊啊不行，我的心还是好痛……”明星睡在帐篷里，抱着条被子直打滚，地铺很简陋，手一撑就隔着薄薄的布料摸到了硬邦邦的地面。

夜深人静，鸟啼虫鸣。有没睡的动物和昆虫，也有睡不着的人，还不止明星一个。

“昴流，你还没睡吗？”

明星寻着声音找去，真绪的被窝里亮着一小团光，手机屏幕照出一张关切的脸庞。大家一天下来这么累了，他还发出怪叫影响别人，怪不好意思的。看了看对面睡在一排的北斗和真，好在他们睡得很实。

“抱歉，吵到你了吗？”他小心地压低音量。

“不是，我睡不着。”真绪裹着被子往明星这边挪了挪，“可能是不习惯吧，以前离家再久至少能打电话报平安，也不知道这几天凛月过得怎么样。我们还刚吵过架，哎，我不该说那么重的话……”

“吵架？”因过于吃惊，明星的音量忽然拔高。

“嘘！”真绪竖起食指，眉头皱起，“拜托你轻点。”

“啊啊，对不起。”明星吐了吐舌，“看来大家各有各的烦恼呢。你们关系这么好都会吵架？”

“就是啊……他说了一些比较奇怪的话，呃……他讲话一直都很奇怪啦，但这次不一样。哎，我、我的脑袋快炸了！”

明星大抵能想像真绪的心情有多么苦逼。也只有凛月的事能让他这么不安了吧？明星轻轻地笑了，调侃道：“凛月向你表白了？”

“哎？你怎么知道？”

“……”

最怕空气突然安静。

“那……你怎么回答他的？”人类总喜欢作比较，把自己和别人放一起比，妄想寻求心理上的慰藉。明星也不抱希望对方会正面答复他。

真绪在内心纠结了一阵，还是把想法告诉了明星。

“啊哈，我把他批评了一顿。他不在乎别人看他的目光可我在乎，他好不容易从黑暗中走出来，有了朋友有了专属的组合有了美好未来的方向……我希望他能走向更广阔的世界。”

说到后来，竟有些哽咽。

“这些肉麻话你听着就好，别说出去啊。我知道很多人是怎么看我们俩的，但我们之前真的没有过……我也不是说歧视这个或者现在怎么了……救命！”真绪已经彻底混乱了，抱着脑袋语无伦次地说了一堆明星听不懂的话。

只有一点，身为旁观者的明星看得很清楚——“阿绪也好喜欢凛月呢。”

真绪始终握着手机，有一下没一下地点击屏幕，“哎……我把话说得那么重，他也许再也不想理我了。可恶，为什么山里没信号呢？啊！有信号了！”他激动地坐起，下一秒又赶紧捂住嘴，悄悄地点开一条一条语音留言。

信号很弱，一直断断续续。真绪的嘴角却在渐渐地上扬。明星想，他暂时不用太担心了。

夏目有没有一点点那方面的喜欢我呢？思及此，胸口又隐隐地作痛了。

明星忽然好羡慕真绪和凛月，羡慕得想哭。

他的手机列表里有那么多人，独独没有夏目。

通讯录看累了，最后迷迷糊糊地睡着了。梦中，好像有人握住他的手说：“晚安，昴流，你一定会幸福的。”

秘密房间里，夏目看似全身心地沉浸在书海中翻阅古籍，任纺怎么和他搭话、宙把游戏音乐开到最响，也无动于衷。直至宙用平板点开了Trickstar的最新节目，夏目才抬头往他的方向瞟了一眼。

灰头土脸的明星光着脚站在水里捉鱼，不幸整个人摔成了落汤鸡。

“师父要不要一起看？”

“不看。”

夏目说不看，意思就是要看。宙抱着平板和夏目挤到一块儿，使出杀手锏“撒娇”，“陪我一起看吧，闪闪亮亮的哥哥好好笑呢！”

纺也搬了把椅子靠过来，“听说他们录这期节目还挺辛苦的。”

为了收视，节目组花样百出。除了引人瞩目的各项野外求生任务——上山下水安营扎寨，还有各种奇怪的偶像挑战问答，比如：凌晨5点被人叫醒要求在规定时间内绕场跑100米，且到终点后3秒内回答问题，完成者可以休息，未完成者还得再跑100米。

可怜的真连眼镜都没戴就被工作人员拉去跑步了，整个跑步过程跌跌撞撞，宙直接笑岔了气。夏目一边给宙顺气，一边紧张地盯着屏幕，明星顶着一对熊猫眼有气无力地跑向了终点。

“明星抽到的题目是——你喜欢什么样的人呢？”工作人员笑得很八卦，“是个恋爱方面的问题。倒计时开始！三——”

“我、我喜欢笑容闪闪亮亮的人！还有唱歌好听得像精灵在施展魔法的人！还有还有！眼睛要是金色的！还有……”

纺和宙同时看向夏目，又被后者一一瞪了回去。

“时间到！辛苦啦。”工作人员递上水，开玩笑道，“好可惜，三个条件我一个也不满足。能被明星喜欢上的人，一定和明星一样优秀吧。”

“不，我离‘优秀’还差得远呢。我要努力，变得越来越闪亮才行！”

屏幕上的蓝色眼睛少年笑得真挚，屏幕外的金色眼睛少年默默地低下了头。他的两颊烫得厉害，一双手在桌下攥紧了校服的衣角。

谢天谢地纺没有多嘴地问他什么，有事先离开了。

体贴的宙在纺走后小小声地告诉他说：“师父，明星眼睛里的光，在回答那个问题和看着你的时候，是一样的哦。”

心跳忽然漏了半拍。

“那是一种很漂亮很幸福的颜色。”

早已猜到的答案，从宙的嘴里说出来时，夏目仍是震撼的。

“师父？”

“嗯？”

“你还好吗？宙很担心你。”

他骗得了所有人，却骗不了这个孩子。

他以为自己伪装得很好，他以为自己是不会心痛的，他以为自己没那么喜欢他。平日里总说明星爱自以为是，他又何尝不是呢？占卜师不能占卜自己的心，让伤痛消失的魔法对他本人是无效的。

可如果时间倒退重来，他想，他还是会做出同样的选择。

他绝不后悔走近那个被所有人排挤的少年，也绝不后悔远离那颗光芒万丈的新星。

“宙，别担心。”

“我和他……我们仅仅需要一点时间……”

“一点点就好。”

[16]

时间无法治愈伤痛，时间只会让伤痕渐渐褪色。

夏目说，他和明星只需要一点时间，而这一点点时间，算不上是一段短暂的光阴。从樱花落尽，到盛夏来临，从花火漫天，到红枫遍野，从细雪飘飘，到岁暮天寒，转眼又是一年。

他们身处不同的事务所，又加入了不同的新社团，主持着各自的综艺节目，活跃在演绎圈的一线。校园生活很少再有交集，偶尔在那幢大楼里相见，彼此礼貌地问候，随便地聊上几句，假装什么都没发生过。

明星再不会二话不说地把人抱住，顶多手痒了勾勾纺的肩膀，捏捏宙的小脸，缓解团队间偶遇的尴尬。夏目仍是冷冷淡淡的，接触的社会人多了，性格也愈加谨慎了。

控制好彼此的距离，就这样吧，挺好。

忽略掉内心的疼痛，就这样吧，挺好。

同为偶像，世界又这么小，两人免不了在一些活动相遇。夏目的声音太好听了，电台的收听率高居不下，为了回应粉丝的来信提议，就像Switch坐客Trickstar的综艺节目，Trickstar有时也会被邀请成为Switch的电台嘉宾。念一些读者来信，轻唱一首娱乐性质的歌曲，聊聊时下的热门话题，又或是模仿搞笑艺人的名台词……这些对Trickstar四人组而言不在话下。

又一次走进录音室后，Switch在左，Trickstar在右，真绪和真默契地在最右边的两个椅子上坐下，并用眼神拼命暗示状况外的北斗不许再往夏目的方向走一步。身为队长的北斗习惯了谦逊的队友们把最中间的空位让给他，此刻却横竖不能get到点上。

明星假装没看到三人电光石火的眼神交流，轻车熟路地在唯一的空位上坐下，戴上了耳机。

夏目抓起耳机，偏过头看明星。一段时间不见，他好像又瘦了。不如说工作繁忙的Trickstar四人都不同程度上地瘦了，而他瘦得最明显。原本婴儿肥的脸，棱角更加分明了，下巴的线条向里收紧，整张脸逐渐脱去了高中生的青涩感。

明星和宙抢零食的模样夏目还历历在目。他笑话两人不注重饮食会长胖，却被明星无情地塞了一嘴的巧克力。“你们两个！不许把送给粉丝的巧克力全吃完！”夏目扬言要用魔法诅咒明星。最后，明星在胁迫下帮Switch做完了全部的巧克力。

夏目想：是二年级的情人节吧，流君的脸还胖得像头猪呢。

某个曾胖得像头猪的少年歪过脑袋，回应了他的目光，一双眼睛也比过去更深邃了。

夏目飞快地错开视线，低头复习今日份的脚本。明星也故作自然地收回了视线，两手抓紧了耳机，巨大的头戴式耳机刚好遮住了他的耳朵。

今天的电台直播很顺利，大人气组合的出席使得粉丝的来电也异常热情。有不少粉丝是直奔Trickstar而来的，提出的问题也指名了Trickstar的某人来回答。Switch的三人在接听粉丝来电时，巧妙地平衡着主持和嘉宾的发言频率，尽力让听众与粉丝都满意。

Trickstar的四人默契很高，要求一个人回答的问题，有时说着说着就成了集体相声。夏目也不止一次地被逗笑了，还得帮经常笑得满地找头的队友们接话。

他们接通了最后一位粉丝的来电。

“嗨，您好呀。”

“呜呜呜……”对方一开口就哭了。

“小姐？”

“我失恋了……我……我那么喜欢他……”

好吧，他们确实也兼职情感专线，夏目的声线酥酥麻麻、宙的声线可爱又元气、纺的声线温柔动听，不少失意人士会打给他们寻求慰藉。

他们认真地听完了少女断断续续的叙述，是一个十分常见的故事。联考在即，男女生志向不同，若能考上志愿的大学后会身处异地，所以男朋友和她分手了。

这类来电以前也有过，据Switch的经验，百分之九十九的人更喜欢听夏目的安慰。Trickstar也不作声，将这段时间留给熟悉人心的占卜师给女生做思想工作。

夏目玄乎地说了一堆，最后才回归正题，“所以啊，能实现自己的理想，是一件十分了不起的事。亲爱的，坚持内心的想法，走上梦的旅途吧。我想，你喜欢的男孩会在远方一直、一直地祝福你哦。你一定、一定会幸福的。”

可惜这个少女偏偏属于那百分之一。

“谢谢你，逆先君！”对方吸了口气，气息归于平稳，“请问……昴流君是怎么看的呢？”

夏目挑了挑眉：哦，是流君的粉丝。

明星也不拿捏架子，打开麦，轻声细气地说：“我的想法，有些不同呢。爱情和学业都想要，你并没有错呀。”

柔和的话语透过耳机传到所有人的耳朵里。明星给大众的印象往往是活泼得脱线那一型，一时间对粉丝作出此等温柔细腻的回应，连北斗他们也吃了一惊。

“听你之前说，你很喜欢他，他也很喜欢你。既然如此，为什么分隔异地后你们就必须分手呢？当然，未来肯定会有重重考验，你有信心面对它们吗？如果你还在犹豫，如果你发现自己的喜欢会被时间和距离冲淡……”

“不会的！我们在一起三年了！”另一头坚定且坚决地打断了他的话。

“哦，三年啊……”明星的眼睛黯了黯，随即他又笑了起来，“你这么有信心，那就大胆地握住他的手别放。未来那么长，三年又三年，大学的光阴也很快的。东京到大阪，新干线两个小时就到了。”

“昴流，你别误导她，东京到大阪坐新干线最快也得两个半小时。”真绪突然切麦指责他。

“如果你想省点钱，回音号只要四个小时。”北斗也跟着拆台。

真犹犹豫豫地也开了麦，“其实最省钱的方式是坐高速大巴哦……新干线还是蛮贵的。”

“买张JR券不就好了！”

“也对，高速大巴睡一觉就到了呢。”

“……”

话题一时被扯远，Switch三人目瞪口呆。说到后来，反而是电话那头的少女笑了。明星连忙向她道歉，少女说：“没关系的，谢谢你们。谢谢逆先君，谢谢昴流君，谢谢Switch和Trickstar的大家。我会好好地考虑，做出不会让自己后悔的选择。”

总算愉快地划上了句号。

挂断电话前，少女提出一个小小的请求。

“Trickstar的各位，我和我的好朋友们都是你们的粉丝。现在，我们都在听这个电台直播。能不能……轮流说一句‘我喜欢你’呢？拜托了！”

四人不约而同地看了一眼录音室玻璃外的经纪人，在得到肯定答复后，由北斗为首，清了清嗓子，轮流发放粉丝福利。

北斗代表组合说了大段的感谢话后，用浑厚而低沉的嗓音说道：“我喜欢你。”

真腼腆地笑着，“我喜欢你哦……”

真绪的声音很实在很温暖，“我好喜欢你呢！”

最后，轮到明星了。所有人的目光不约而同聚焦在他的身上。作为偶像，此类饭撒乃常见操作。说一句“喜欢你”，赢取更多粉丝的爱。但这一次，明星尤为认真。两手抓紧了耳机，嘴角勾起的笑容和从前一样闪亮。

“呐，我最喜欢你了！”

语毕，温柔如水的目光落于夏目的脸上。

一双宝石般闪耀的蓝色眼瞳里，藏着太多不能言说的秘密。

明星仍在微笑，是在对他的粉丝微笑，还是在对夏目微笑呢？

夏目拿着脚本，一时忘了词。

谢天谢地，宙开麦救了场：“可爱的姐姐，以后也请常来听听我们的节目吧！因为我们是给人带来幸福的魔法师哦！”

夏目很想给明星一拳，作为扰乱主持节奏的报复。他主持这个节目快一年了，唯一的两次失态还都是因为明星，上一次明星的问题发言“我喜欢金色的眼睛我之前已经回答过啦！一定要详细到什么样的金色吗？那我现场举个例子？”害他喝矿泉水呛着，发生直播事故成了当晚推特的实时热搜。

“以上。今天的节目就到这里，谢谢您的来电，让我们相遇在下一个奇妙的夜晚。晚安咯！”

夏目摘下耳机，疲惫地靠上椅背。

收工，回家。

数了数年份，他们之间，从相遇、相识、相知、相离，也近三年了。

——呐，我最喜欢你了！

夏目揉了揉太阳穴，拍拍胸口安抚受惊的自己。

刚才，是他的错觉吧……

不，一定是错觉！


End file.
